Pokemon Special: Tensai High School Edition
by CainLimbo
Summary: Welcome to Tensai! We are considered the best school of the 5 five regions and we give scholarships to those who our Overseer deems worthy. The school system is set into the Royalty System. The prefects are know as Royals and the governing board is know as the Royal Court. The Royal Court has the power to change the principals decision if needed. So enjoy this place :)
1. Chapter 1: First Day, First Moment

Chapter 1: First Day, First Moment

Pokemon Special: Tensai High School Edition

Welcome to Tensai! We are considered the best school of the 5 five regions and we give scholarships to those who our Overseer deems worthy. The school system is set into the Royalty System. The prefects are know as Royals and the governing board is know as the Royal Court. The Royal Court has the power to change the principals decision if needed.

Although the highest position is know as the Overseer. This person is literally the god of the school and his word is law. The title can only be used in times of need so the Overseer is usually just a normal student and for some reason a guidance counselor. According to him it is the best way to get gossip. Anyway enough about this boring stuff!

Lets get you to school oh and I have to do this now as well... Disclaimer: CainLimbo does not own the Pokemon Franchise in anyway! Well bye bye! Oh by the way CainLimbo is the Overseer. If this fanfiction is successful then the Overseer title will be used in the sequel.

Oh and Green is the guy, Blue is the girl

Still reading this? Wow high commitment award goes to you!

You know you can scroll down right?

What else can I say? Um... Hi?

So... Rock, Paper, Scissors? Yeah... maybe not.

Bye?

Scroll down if you want to read the story!

Why are you still here!

Okay stop now!

Fine here is the story!

Red Pov.

I woke up with a start and jumped when I heard shouting which made me accidently slam into the bed above me. "What the hell!" I heard Green curse and I nervously laughed and said "Sorry man, my mistake." Green just briefly glared at me before going back to his book and I chuckled before asking "Hey who screamed?" Green pointed out the window and when I looked outside I saw Gold twisting a boy's arm and flirting with a girl at the same time.

I sighed and thought "I hope he has a good reason for attacking that boy. Just because he is a Royal doesn't mean he can do what he wants." I changed out of my pajamas to my usual clothes which was a black t-shirt with a red jacket with black pants and my signature red hat. I opened the window and Green looked at me and sighed "We have stairs you know." I smirked and said "Now where is the fun in that?"

I jumped out the window and landed on the balcony of the lower apartment and slid down the washing line. I waved at Ruby that was sewing on his balcony and he waved back. I jumped on the kitchen and saw Diamond and Pearl practising their comedy routines and I knocked and mouthed hi. As I passed the library I saw Black with a mountain of books surrounding him and decided it was better not to talk to him of the books might collapse on him. As I reached the ground I saw a group of girls blushing and Lack-two in middle with his imaginary bag of endless compliments. He saw me as I reached the ground and I greeted my fellow Royal.

"Hello senior, how are you doing today?" Lack-two said as he walked up to me and horde of girls following behind him. "I am doing fine Lack-two oh and remember that the Royals meeting is after school. Remind Black in case he forgets." Lack-two nodded and agreed to the fact that Black would forget. He then suddenly said "Where is Senior Silver?" I looked at him confused and Lack-two just pointed behind him where some girls were Silver's crazy fangirls and I smiled and pointed to the roof where Silver was at the Time Lock Tower which is the school's private Clock Tower.

I could feel Silver's glare as the girls ran towards the tower. I just laughed and walked up to Gold where the other boy was in purple in the face because of his pain and girl was blushing like a tomato. I walked up to him and motioned Gold to release the boy. Gold noticed he was still holding the boy and shrugged before he just let him go.

I grabbed Gold before I show the girl my badge indicating that I was a Royal and said that she needed to go to her dorm now. She nodded and ran away with blushing face. I let Gold go and motioned for him to explain. He started on how he saw the boy harassing the girl and he just decided to end it quickly. I guess that is good enough excuse.

"Anyway Gold, we have to introduce the new students for the new school year but we need check the school perimeters first." I said and Gold just nodded before going back to his dorm. I sighed yet again and walked towards my dorm to get some extra sleep.

Yellow Pov.

"Hi Uncle Wilson!" I shouted as I heard the front door open. I heard the old man chuckle before shouting "Hi Yellow! And why are you still in your room it is time to go to school." I sighed as I remembered that I was being sent to a boarding school today. I got out of the room in my uniform and slid down the rails of the stairs.

"Well sweetie, I am sure your mother and father is very proud of you for going to a boarding school." He said as he gave me pancakes with syrup and chocolate sauce. I was homeschooled unitl now and I felt the Butterfrees in my stomach multiply. I finished the food and brushed my teeth before stepping out the door where uncle was waiting in the car.

We stopped by Blue's house as we decided that I would pick her up. She jumped in with her bag and smiled at me and uncle. We talked until we were at the golden gates of Tensai. We stepped out and we instantly saw Crystal and White who were talking and they waved at us. When we met up with each other we saw Sapphire dragging a pouting Platinum and a shy Whi-two out of the building. We were friends ever since primary even though Blue was older than everyone.

I greeted them all and all of them started gushing on how cute I looked and while we walked towards the gate when suddenly 6 boys surrounded us and the one that looked like the leader said "You girls look new... want us to "show" you around?" We all took a step back but they covered all the exit. "Come on have some fun with us." one of his goons said as he took a step forward, but froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Look what we have here Red... looks like it was a good idea to check the school grounds today." said a boy with green hair as he sat next to a stone statue and next to was a black haired boy with a red jacket and red hat. "Don't even try to run Thomas we surrounded you long time ago." said a voice behind us. The voice belonged to a ruby eyed boy with a weird white hat. Next to him was a red haired boy with a black outfit and on the wall was an innocent looking boy with a blue shirt with a hat that only shielded his face.

The leader who was just called Thomas decided the best way to get past was to fight and turned around to attack the red haired boy. The red head just grabbed Thomas's arm and flung him over his shoulder and with a sickening crack he shattered the boy's arm and took the other arm and did the same thing. The screaming made the other goons jump with fear and did the same as their leader. The ruby eyed boy just sighed at his attacker and dodged the attack and grabbed his arm and in a flash the attacker's arm was covered with needles, blood freely flowing and some landed on my shoes. Then he kicked the boy to put him out of his misery.

The boy with red hat seemed to just go with it and charged towards his attacker and quickly ended it with a quick kick to the chin and then elbowing him in the ribs and definitely broke a few ribs. The one with blue shirt and jacket let himself be punched and when the goon was paralyzed with fear he gave a point blank kick to the attacker's face and with crunch the boy's nose was broken with blood covering his face. The green haired one just sighed and just quickly crippled his opponent by busting their kneecaps and elbowing him in the head. The final attacker decided to run for it while his team mates were being beaten up. The red haired boy just opened his phone and call someone, but we couldn't hear the other boy's voice or what he was saying.

"Hey Gold?"

"Yeah yeah, where are you?"

"On the roof?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay we have a runner at the south entrance."

"Try to make it."

And with that he shut his phone and waited... until we saw a boy jumping off the roof with a skateboard.

Gold Pov.

I walked up the stairs and took out my Royal Key which made it possible to access all the doors to the building and what I saw on the roof was just the normal things I saw everyday: blushing girls. Apparently they were waiting for me and I just gave each them a French kiss before ushering them to their dorm. I love being a Royal and a playboy.

I was resting on the roof when a random girl walked in with a blush. It was the girl I had saved this morning and she was holding a box of chocolates and flowers. I smirked and walked towards her with a seductive look and she said "Senior Gold, I love you please accept my feelings and myself." I smiled took the presents and put them down before putting my lips by her neck and said "If you wanted to have me you didn't have to bring the gifts you know."

I gently sucked and she moaned and in a moment I was making out with her and tongues were exploring each others mouths with our shirts off and just when I was about to take it a bit further I heard my phone go off. I groaned internally for someone ruining a future fuck but I just gave my signature smirk which made her blush before I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Silver said "Hey Gold?"

"Oh hey Silver!"

He seemed bored "Yeah yeah, where are you?"

"Just making out with my date."

I heard sighing "On the roof?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Nevermind."

"So why did you need me?"

"Okay we have a runner at the south entrance."

"But I am on the roof!"

I could imagine him smirking "Try to make it."

He hung up.

I sighed and quickly kissed the girl while she was buttoning up her shirt and I didn't even bother with my shirt and just buttoned up the first five, still showing of my chest and I picked up my skateboard, put on my goggles and winked at her before jumping off. I felt the wind beneath my hair before I land on a balcony rail and I jumped onto the stairs and grinded down the stair and launched out a window where I landed on the solid ground and started skating towards the a figure running away. I quickly caught up to him as he looked at me in fear and I smirked and I jumped on a ramp and smack the runner in the head with my custom skateboard.

I picked him up and skated to where I saw everyone was gathered. When I reached there I saw Ruby taking out his needles from a boy's bloody arm and Red dragging the bodies in a pile. I saw a group of girls and was about to flirt with them until Silver shot me look telling me it was not the time.

I handed Red the "sleeping" boy and he nodded before adding the runner to the pile. "So..." I whispered to Ruby when he had finished taking out his needles. "What happened?" Ruby sighed before explaining the events that led to this.

Red Pov.

I scratched the back of my head before saying "Well sorry for the trouble! I hope that you guys are okay, mentally and physically." A girl with a bandana said "No problem! But we could have handled it." I chuckled and realized that these girls must be newbies if they didn't know us or why we had to help.

"Well you guys must be new... well you guys got a better introduction to Tensai than most people, but you guys still have to go to the hall. Might as well explain some stuff, the prefects are know as Royals and the governing board is know as the Royal Court. The Royal Court has the power to change the principals decision if needed. Although the highest position is know as the Overseer. This person is literally the god of the school and his word is law. The title can only be used in times of need so the Overseer is usually just a normal student and for some reason a guidance counselor. According to him it is the best way to get gossip."

I pointed to all of us and said "And we are the Royals of Tensai High School!"

(Finally finished! Wow this was so fun making this and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I can't choose between Mangaquest and SpecialJewel so you guys review on what it should be. The other pokemon fanfic will be updated but I enjoy writing this more. And the for the ending we will always have this... The Overseer's Guidance Time!)

Cain Pov.

I settled down into my new office that I had just remade and I took out the files of all the students and the protocols. I was so giddy for this job even if I was a student and I knew this year would be very interesting.

(Every chapter someone will go to the Overseer to talk about the events of the chapter. I hope YOU liked it and please review it boosts my confidence for more writing because sometimes I stopped writing because I didn't feel motivated. Bye Bye!)


	2. Chapter 2 So We Live With Them Now?

Ch. 2 So Now We Have To Live Together?

Ruby Pov.

After finally finishing explaining to Senior Gold what had happened I went back to picking my needles out of Dylan's arm. I made sure to miss all the vital spots such as his veins and tendons. I decided that as a Royal I should still treat the poor boy's wounds. I took out my first aid kit and started clean his arm while listening to Senior Red explain to the new girls who they were. I looked up as Red sent Lack-two with the girls to lead them to the Main Hall. I finished treating the wound and walked away leaving Senior Red to take the bodies to Nurse Joy's office and I left to go to our private booth to check out the assembly to make sure that nothing went wrong again.

I had heard the same speech before so I closed my eyes at went to sleep. I quickly awoke when I heard the principle say something really weird. A Royal vs Royal Battle Exhibition. I saw everyone looking at the private booth. I stood up and saw that the only other Royal was my junior, Black Nero and he was also sleeping. I took the my private microphone and asked "Will it be a pokemon battle or a human vs human battle?' I saw the principle smirk and I felt uneasy. "Human vs Human!" he said back to me. I sighed and woke up Black and explained the current situation. Black smiled at the idea and jumped out of the booth. Yes he jumped out of the booth and landed among the students.

I sighed again and walked down the stairs. I walked up to the stage where their were a selection of weapons. I picked up two daggers that looked quite well crafted so chose them and I saw Black testing out a sword. I stood up and got into a fighting stance. Black stood up too and got into a careless yet confident stance and I was disgusted because at least my stance looked graceful and his was just lazy and ugly.

The guidance counselor was chosen to be a judge and he smiled before holding up his hand and then shouting "Fight!" and running away. Black got the first attack by charging towards me, trying to pierce my defense but put my daggers between his blade and slid close to him. I had cunning and speed, but Black seemed to be very cunning and strong as well so my only advantage is speed. I tried to kick him but he blocked me with the hilt of his sword. I used the force I had gotten from the kick and bounced back. I crouched and dashed towards him trying to go on the offensive to get the upper hand.

I blocked his swinging sword with one of the daggers and swung my other dagger down but he grabbed my arm before I tried another kick. I was blocked by his knee and he kicked me back and actually landed it. I looked at him and thought that there was only one loophole. From sleeves I took out my spare thread and tied it to the daggers and I threw them. I managed to surprise him and got him to get a few scratches but he still got out of the way.

I started to swing the daggers by grabbing them by the string and making a shield like form from the daggers. I decided to keep my distance and started to throw my daggers repeatedly. Black slowly started to understand my attack pattern and some how jumped over them and charged towards me with another piercing attack and failed again. I knew I had to end this soon so I threw one of my daggers into the air right above and then charged towards Black. I slashed at him and obiviously he blocked it, but he didn't notice the fact I pulled the first dagger that was connected to my sleeve and the dagger came flying towards him.

I turned around and went for my final slash and the other dagger continued to come my way. Black had a habit of being crushed under pressure because of his wild dreams. So he couldn't of a counter measure for my attack and my daggers reached his neck and just as it touched his sword collided with my stomach.

The counselor blew a whistle and said "It has come to a draw!" The crowd went wild and I brushed the sweat off my forehead and shaked Black's hand. Today seemed to be a good day so far.

Blue Pov.

I was very confused on what had just happened. We had just gotten to school and then we were ambushed by a group of random guys and then was saved by another group of random guys that claimed to be the prefects of the school and then sent a boy that cannot stop flirting with Whi-two to send us to the Main Hall.

Huh...

Well...

At least the battle they had was interesting. I was itching to battle someone but I didn't know there was human vs human here. I looked for Sapphire after the assembly and when I saw her she was agruing with the boy with the white hat that had just finished battling. I heard Sapphire shout and stomp off from him and she looked at me and then said "Hey Senior Blue, want to battle?" I nodded and then started looking for a suitable place to battle and found a place next to a large golden dorm.

We went to our respective spots and then threw out our pokemon. "Let's smash them, Nidory!" The large Nidoqueen gave a terrifying roar before getting into a battle position. Sapphire shouted "Rono, beat them down!" as the intimidating Aggron let out an out a piercing cry.

I quickly said "Nidory use Mega Punch!" The Nidoqueen charged towards the Aggron with a glowing fist of power and smashed it into the Aggron. "Rono, use Strength and throw it into the water!" I smirked as I formulated a plan to deal with this. As Nidory landed in the water I said "Use Surf!" Nidoqueen emerged from the lake riding a tidal wave and landing it one the Aggron. "Nidory can use a large variety of moves to help it deal with type disadvantages." I said to Sapphire who had a confused look.

"Well then I have to make my last attack count!" shouted Sapphire as Rono stood up from it's effective injuries. "Rono, use Hyper Beam!" The Aggron openned it's mouth as a orange ball of destructive energy started to form. "Nidory, use Protect!" I shouted quickly fearing the move. The orange beam of death landed on my green barrier and it was deflect towards the golden dorm.

"Use Focus Blast to end it!" I said and when the attack landed Aggron had fainted. Then I heard a giant boom behind me.

Gold Pov.

We had all gathered on the top of our Royal Dorm where we decided to have tea. I sipped my tea and we were just relaxing with our private hobbies. Green was reading a book, Red was in our private gym training, I was playing pool by the gambling table, Ruby was sewing, Pearl and Diamond were practicing their comedy routine, Black was sleeping, Lack-two was texting his multiple girlfriends and Silver was practicing his sword skills on a wooden dummy.

We all at peace and we felt that nothing could go better. I got the last billard in the hole and looked outside. I saw two girls battling and I remembered them as the girls we had helped this morning. Red opened the door and saw me standing by the window and came over. "Hey those girls are the ones we helped this morning!" He said and the others also came over to watch.

We started to place bets on who would win. The girl with the Nidoqueen seemed to be winning and knew how to control the battlefield. "Hey? Is that Hyper Beam coming towards us?" Black said pointing to the stray beam was heading right for us. "Get down!" Red shouted and we all threw ourselves to the ground as the beam hit the walls.

The dorm was wrecked. The walls were obliterated, all the windows were shattered, the couches and chairs were ripped apart, Ruby's materials were burning around the room, my books was incinerated, the wooden dummy was blown off it's place and the gambling table was stuck in the wall.

I fainted... what a lame move!

Crystal Pov.

"What the hell did you guys do!" I shouted as I observed the giant hole in the golden dorm where teachers were carrying out a boy with goggles and a black and yellow cap. I recognized him as the boy who had chased down the last attacker from earlier and I felt terrible that my friends were the reason he was hurt.

The guilt went downhill even more when I saw the other boys that helped us also came out. And now I guess it is time to scold the others. "Blue! You are our senior, you should have seen where the Hyper Beam was going!" I shouted at Blue who seemed to actually be uneasy at my scolding and then I turned to Sapphire "And was it up with shooting a Hyper Beam in the middle of a school and why are you battling in the middle of the school?" Sapphire then pointed to Blue and said "She found the area, not me!" I turned back to Blue and saw her sweating.

I tapped my feet and just sighed and then took their hands to drag them to the infimary to apologize. Yellow followed us and I didn't question it.

(At the infirmary)

I found the corridor to the infirmary was fulled with squealing girls with cameras. I pushed passed the crowd only to pushed down by a group of angry girls. "You girls are the reason Red sempai is injured aren't you!" a blonde girl shouted and another added "Yeah along with the rest of the Royals!" Then from the girls a cheer errupted as a door opened and the boy that fainted walked out. He saw the girls and immediatly shut the door.

Then the attack started. The fan girls now knew the location of their target and started to bang against the door and the wall of the room. I looked at the Blue and the other girls and we all agreed that we should repay them by getting them out of there. We ran to the bottom floor and Blue got out Ditty and flung out the window onto the window outside the Royal's room.

Then Yellow strengthen Ditty with her powers and Sapphire was the one that walked on the Ditty bridge and got to the window and tapped on it. The white capped boy looked out and almost shouted from surprise. I saw her explaining herself and then one by one the boys stepped on the Ditty bridge and walked down.

I bowed my head and grabbed the head of Blue and Sapphire to bow with me and said "I apoligize for my friends actions and I hope you can forgive us!" The boy with a red cap and black hair and crimson eyes smiled and said "Don't worry! We forgive you, right guy?" He looked behind him and they all smiled and agreed.

Thank god! They weren't angry, we went our separate paths and while I walked back to my dorm suddenly the boy that had fainted had come up to me and whispered into my ear "You could always repay me by coming to a nice dinner with and of course a little bed time." I blushed from pure instinct I kicked the boy in the stomach and I said "What the hell? Pervert!" The boy groaned as he grabbed his stomach and rolled on the ground. The red haired boy walked up to me and said "I guess I must apologize for my friend now. I am sorry for Gold's irritating attitude." I blushed again as I saw his silver eyes and he did look quite handsome.

I shook my head and while blushing I said "You don't have to apologize!" He nodded and grabbed the boy called Gold and then I just blurted out "What is your name?" The red haired boy looked at me said "Silver, Silver Kuraidesu." He turned around and walked past me. I stood there for a few seconds then noticed he was taking the same way to my dorm.

Blue Pov.

I was sitting in room with a green haired boy that was reading a book and the other boys from the infirmary. I then asked "What is going on here?" The green haired boy looked at me with bored eyes and said "Pesky woman... because you destroyed our dorm, the principle put us in your dorm because there are no other dorms are open and because you require punishment for destroying it in the first place." I glared at him. The rest of the girls were actually okay with the boys. Sapphire was arguing with the white capped boy named Ruby, Whi-two was blushing from the endless compliments from the the innocent looking boy called Lack-two, White was talking about her buisness ideas with a boy named Black, Yellow was having a comfortable chat with the boy named Red, Platinum was trying to hide her laughter from a comedy duo called Pearl and Diamond.

I was just glaring at the green haired boy called Green. I bit my tongue because he was correct. Crystal came back with a red haired boy carrying the boy that fainted and he had fainted again. Wait red haired boy! I hugged him and said "Silver, it has been so long since I have seen you!" Silver blushed and dropped the boy he was carrying. Crystal just looked in surprised and said "You know Silver?" I looked at her and smiled and put an arm around Silver who was still blushing. Silver just groaned and said "We just talked while walking here!" Then the fainted boy jumped up and put her arm around "What Super Serious Gal! You aren't falling for Silver already are you?" He then bit her neck and licked it.

Crystal jumped and kicked him away, but he dodged and said "Won't work a second time SSG!" Silver said "Stop Gold, you are just making her angrier!" Crystal stomped up the stairs and I heard her shut the door. I sighed "So now we live together... this is going to be soooooo fun!" Then Green said "Be quiet Pesky woman!"

Ch. 2 Finish

I finally finished the 2nd chapter. I will try to update every Sunday! I will update one pokemon fanfic once every week!

Read and Review!

Cain Pov.: (Gold Session)

I swung my pen in my palm and started to sigh. "You bit her neck, gave her a hickey and licked it? What is wrong with you!" I said. Gold shrugged and looked around "Nice place you got here, Cain." I put down the pen and paper and sighed again "Come on Gold, just because I am a student too doesn't mean you can just call me Cain in session!" Gold shrugged again and said "She seemed hot and she seems to be a challenge. I mean what fun is it dating a girl that will listen to your every command?" I sweatdropped and said "I have not been you before so how would I know?" Gold raised his eyebrows and asked "You are the guidance counselor so you tell me." I sighed again and walked up and put on my laptop. I put on Skype and contacted someone. Gold came over and asked "Who are you calling?" Then the screen showed Crystal's face red with anger. "Counselor, did you do what I asked?" She said, I nodded and looked at Gold and slapped him.

Gold fell back and said "What the hell, man!" Then the door opened and Crystal came in the room with a laptop in her arm and she looked at Gold before kicking him out the door. I just saw her bow and walk out. I picked up the pen and paper and wrote.

 _Gold: Player, Stupid, Arrogant_

 _Crystal: Violent_

 _"_ Well that is enough for today" I thought before picking up my bag and walking to my dorm.


End file.
